Red Hero
by Rychan6
Summary: Jaden's dream is too be the greatest pokemon ranger. on her journey she meets new freinds and pokemon all while foiling evils plans. Whats a girl to do. FemJaden Bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Our adventure begins**

Summary: Jaden's dream is to become the greatest Pokémon Ranger, so in order to achieve that goal she will have to face obstacles and make friends to help her with it. She will have to be cautious since dangers will target her and will try to use her in their plans. FemJaden

Jaden: I'm a girl?!

Me: Well, you have to admit, you are cute as one.

Syrus: She does have a point aniki (sweat drops)

Alexis: Rychan does not own Pokémon or Yu gi oh gx; if she did she would change the main characters into girls.

Me: Guilty as charged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Welcome to the Pokémon world, where the lives of people are surrounded by the creatures we call Pokémon. Many people love having Pokémon as their friends and companions, but, there are a few organizations that use Pokémon as tools. However there're other organizations that stop the evil deeds, and those organizations need trainers that can go up against any dangers they face. I will now introduce you to one trainer that meets the qualities, and the stories of her travels.

"Let's see; clothes, shoes, toothbrush, toothpaste, goggles," a young girl was doing some last minute packing before her journey. "Jaden-neesama, are you still packing?" the girl's sister asked. Meet Jaden Yuki a 16 year old girl with endless energy. She has shoulder length brown hair with a caramel coloring on top that spiked up. Her eyes were chocolate brown and innocent looking; she also had a slim, athletic figure with light skin. She wore black shorts that reached mid-thigh, black t-shirt with an open red jacket, she had a brown belt on her waste, wore red runners and black knee-high socks.

"Oh, hey Blair, I'm just checking to see if I have everything." she told her sister. Blair was a few years younger than Jaden; she had long black hair, dark brown eyes and wore outfit similar to Jaden. To Blair, Jaden was her role model and wanted to be just like her. "Well, mom wanted to give you something, she's in the backyard.

Jaden picked up her back pack and walked to the backyard. When she got there her Mom was watering her flowers. The woman was in her late twenties, had long brown hair and wore a green summer dress. She turned around and gave Jaden a warm smile.

"Jaden, there you are, are you all packed?" she asked.

"Yep I have everything I need." Jaden gave of her signature grin. "Not everything" her mother chuckled. She pulled out a transparent oval case with a brown and tan stripped egg. Jaden stared in awe as it was placed in her hands. "I thought you might get lonely when you're not taking of your sister so I'm giving you your own egg." Her mother explained.

Jaden looked at her mother and gave her an angelic smile, "Mom, thank you so much, I promise I'll take good care of It." she giggled in excitement.

"I know you will; you might want to go to Professor Sheppard before there are no Pokémon left." "Right," Jaden nodded and ran out from the back gate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Professor Sheppard." Jaden greeted the man in the lab coat. "Ah, Jaden, I take it that you're here for your first Pokémon, right?" Jaden nodded. "I see your mother gave you an egg to take care of." he commented while observing it. "Yeah I can't wait to see what Pokémon it will hatch from." Jaden said while hugging it closer to her.

"Well let's get your Pokémon." the professor led Jaden to the back of the lab. "These are your poke balls and pokedex, the pokedex has information on Pokémon you might meet and is also your i.d." Jaden put the stuff in her fanny pack that was connected to her belt. "Now for the Pokémon." He took out three poke balls and released them.

The first one was on four legs, had green skin, and has a big bud on its back. On its forehead had to dark green heart shaped spots. Jaden scanned it with her pokedex.

**Species: Bulbasaur**

**Gender: Female**

**Moves: growl, tackle, vine whip**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**The bulb on its back allows enhanced energy that it gets from the sun during the day. It also carries seeds that contain nutrients.**

The second one was a blue turtle that stood on two legs and had a curly tail. It gave her a playful smile.

**Species: Squirtle**

**Gender: Male **

**Moves: Scratch, tail whip**

**Ability: Torrent**

**The shell on its back smooth's and hardens after birth. Its shell is an excellent defensive tool; it helps minimize resistance when swimming, but can only carry light objects and not their trainers.**

The last one stood on two legs was red with a yellow under belly and a flame on its tail. It just stared at Jaden, not blinking.

**Species: Charmander**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl**

**Ability: Blaze**

**The flame of the tail is its life force if it goes out it will die. The tail is also a power source, the healthier the flame the stronger the attacks.**

Jaden turned off her pokedex and looked at the three in front of her. "So have you decided?" He asked. "Yep, I choose Bulbasaur." She bent down to the eye level of the Pokémon, "I always liked Bulbasaur, its really cute." Bulbasaur blushed at Jaden's comment. "Here's her poke ball, make sure to give her care." "I will." she said will putting the poke ball in her fanny pack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaden was outside of the route to Viridian City with her Pokémon. "I should probably give you a name huh?" Jaden started thinking of possible names. "I know; I'll call you Ane short for Anemone, it's a flower that grows in my mom's garden." she explained. Bulbasaur nodded eagerly, liking the name given to her.

"Jaden wait!" Jaden turned and saw Blair running towards them. "Blair?" "Here, you might need this." She handed her a red case. "I thought you might want to collect the gym badges here." Jaden smiled and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Blair you're the best." She turned and started walking, "I'll call you when I get to the Pokémon center." She waved at her sister before going into the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blair: How come I can't go?!

Me: Because Jaden can't watch over you while trying to foil evils plans

Jaden: don't worry Blair you'll be mentioned in the story

All: Next time on Red Hero " A new Pokémon, A new friend


	2. New Pokemon New freind

**A new Pokémon, A new friend**

Me: It's time for chapter two.

Jaden: Hopefully it will be longer than the last one

Me: that all depends on the reviewers

Chazz: When am I going to make an appearance?!

Me: Quiet! You don't see Zane complaining!

Zane: …

Syrus: Rychan doesn't own Pokémon or Yu Gi Oh GX. If she did she would do some strange changes.

Me: That's right

_Italics: Pokémon talk and 'thought'_

**Bold: Pokedex**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's been three hours since Jaden left and so far things have been uneventful.

"Ane, do you have any idea why we haven't seen any Pokémon lately?" Jaden asked her little Bulbasaur. "_Nope."_ she answered.

"_Somebody help!" _The two of them suddenly turned and ran towards the scream, once they reached it they saw a small red winged bird attacking a yellow mouse with a bolt shaped tail. Jaden took out her pokedex to scan the bird.

**Species: Spearow**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Gust, Peck, Whirlwind**

**Ability: Keen eye**

**Despite its height, Spearow are able to fly quickly to protect its territory. They are hardy and usually found in rough terrain but can be found in forests. They have short tempers and are protective of territory.**

"It had to be a flying type," Jaden remarked, "well, can't let that Pokémon get hurt any further so, Ane use tackle."

Ane ran off and hit the Spearow with enough power to send it back. Spearow recovered from the impact and dove down towards Ane. "Ane use vine whip to stop him." Two vines sprouted from her back and wrapped around Spearow to stop his attack.

"Now throw him back and tackle him." Ane threw him on the ground and tackled him before he got a chance to get up. Jaden then took out a poke ball and threw it. "Go." It hit Spearow and sucked him in, the ball wiggled a few times before it stopped and made a bing type sound, signaling it's capture.

Jaden bent down and grabbed the poke ball before turning towards the mouse and scanning it.

**Species: Pikachu**

**Gender: Female**

**Moves: Tackle, Quick attack, Thunder shock**

**Ability: Static**

**It stores electricity in its cheeks when not in use. it can manipulate the energy into various attacks. They release pent up energy through their tail and acts as a grounding rod.**

Jaden noticed a blue ribbon tied to its right ear. 'So she belongs to someone.' "Ane, can you ask the Pikachu if it got separated from its trainer?" she asked.

Ane nodded and walked up to the Pikachu, _"Are you okay?" _she asked. _"Who're you?" _

"_I'm Ane and that's my trainer Jaden, we were wondering if you got separated from someone." _Pikachu nodded at them.

"Can you tell us what he looks like?" Jaden asked. Pikachu looked at Jaden in shock. "Yeah, I can sort of understand what you guys are saying." Jaden grinned nervously.

"_Well, I guess what makes him stand out and easier to find is his blue hair."_ she answered. "Blue hair? Well I guess that does stand out." Jaden commented while trying to come up with a plan.

"I know." Jaden took out Spearow's poke ball and called him out. "Spearow, think you can find a boy with blue hair. _"Right." _Spearow checked everywhere until he came across something bad.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The young Pikachu was pacing back and forth hoping that Spearow will find her trainer. "Don't worry; Spearow will find your trainer" Jaden assured the Pikachu while cleaning her egg. She started humming a soothing lullaby hoping that the baby Pokémon will hear it.

"_Jaden!"_ Jaden looked up and saw Spearow with a worried expression. "Spearow is something wrong?" Spearow signaled them to follow him.

"Help me!" a voice shouted out. Once they got to the location they saw a giant brown bird with a long neck and beak cornering a young boy. He had spiky light blue hair, grey eyes behind his glasses. He was on the short side and wore a yellow shirt with a gray jacket and gray jeans.

Jaden scanned the bird.

**Species: Fearow**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Mirror Move, Peck, Gust, fury attack**

**Ability: Keen eye**

**The evolved form of Spearow, Fearow have long powerful beaks that are used in many of its attacks. They build nest in elevated areas like tall trees and cliffs. They are territorial and are quick to attack those who tread too close.**

"Someone get me out of here!" The boy screamed. The Fearow's beak started glowing getting ready to attack, but before the attack hit, Jaden jumped in and pushed the boy out of the way.

Fearow tried to attack again but Spearow got in the way and used gust. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his trainer. Fearow was really mad now; it went straight to Spearow and used a multitude of attacks. Spearow did his best to dodge them but he got hit on its wing and sent him to the ground.

Fearow was about to deliver the final blow until shiruken like leaves hit him. Jaden turned and saw Ane sending the leaves from her bulb. _"No one messes with my friends and gets away with it, no one!"_

Fearow got up and started heading towards Ane with great speed getting ready to use Fury attack. "Hikari; Thunder shock!" The little Pikachu released an electrical surge hitting the Spearow and knocking it out. "We have to get away from here before it wakes up."

The group got a good distance away from the area before sitting down. "That…was a close one." Jaden panted while her Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Thanks getting out of there and getting back my Pikachu." The boy smiled holding the Pikachu.

"No problem. I'm Jaden and these are my Pokémon, Ane, and the newly dubbed Yukan (brave boy)." Spearow rubbed against Jaden's cheek liking the new name.

"My name is Syrus Truesdale and this is my Pikachu Hikari. We were trying to get to Viridian City until we got separated the Spearow."

"Man, bet you didn't expect that to happen." Jaden laughed which got the others laughing. "Why don't we travel together, it's safer that way." she suggested. "Sure." Syrus nodded.

The group started the road to Viridian and started their journey together.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me: Well that's it for now

Chazz: Am I going to be part of the next chapter?

Me: Nope Alexis will

All: Next time on Red Hero "A sweet surprise."

Jaden: Hope to see you soon.


	3. help

Character search

I need villains and a team motto for the story.

I need one girl, one boy and you can choose if they have a talking Pokémon

The name is Team Stratos (Stra-toes)

Pm me if you have ideas


	4. adoption

Adoption

I'm sorry to disappoint my reviewers but I can't continue this story.

To those who are interested in it please pm me


End file.
